Achievements
An achievement is obtained when a player completes a certain task within The Blockheads while signed in. On iOS versions of The Blockheads, this is done through Apple's native Game Center. On Android, this is done through Google Play. There are currently a total of 84 achievements totaling 680 points for The Blockheads. New achievements have been added with every major update. Name Description Points Wind In Your Sails Ride in a Boat. 10 Waste Not Sluice Gravel to find Ore. 5 Walls Of Steel Place a Steel Block. 5 Tycoon Buy or sell an item to another player at a Shop. 5 Two's Company Warp in a Second Blockhead. 10 Treasure Hunter Find a Treasure Chest. 5 Travel In Style Ride a Donkey. 10 Top Shelf Display something on a Shelf. 5 Toot Toot Blow the horn in a Steam Locomotive. 5 Titanium Find some Titanium Ore. 5 Tin Man Craft and wear an item of armor. 5 Three's a Crowd Warp in a Third Blockhead 10 Sunset Reach the West Equator. 10 Sunrise Reach the East Equator. 10 Storyteller Start a Campfire. 10 Step Up Use a Staircase. 5 Spotlight Place a Steel Downlight or Uplight. 5 Space Climber Get to Space. 10 South Pole Reach the South Pole. 10 Sleep In Style Sleep in a Golden Bed. 5 Scenic Ride Share a Passenger Car with another player. 5 Sapphire Portal Upgrade Portal to Sapphire. 10 Sapphire Pickaxe Craft a Sapphire Pickaxe. 10 Sapphire Chandelier Craft a Sapphire Chandelier. 10 Ruby Portal Upgrade Portal to Ruby. 10 Ruby Pickaxe Craft a Ruby Pickaxe. 10 Ruby Chandelier Craft a Ruby Chandelier. 10 Ring of Fire Eat a Chilli. 10 Rich Earth Plant something in compost. 10 Resurrection Bring a Blockhead back from the dead. 5 Pyro Burn something. 10 Portal Chest Store something in a Portal Chest. 5 Poison Arrow Fire a Poison arrow from a Golden Bow. 5 Platinum Find some Platinum Ore. 5 Pig Iron Craft iron from Pig Iron at an Electric Furnace. 5 Paparazzi Take a photo. 10 Palace Builder Build with Gold. 10 Painting Paint and hang a painting. 5 North Pole Reach the North Pole. 10 Mountaineer Climb the highest mountain. 10 Lucy Harvest a Diamond from a Diamond Tree. 5 Life From Stone Find a Lime. 5 Jetpack Fly with a Jetpack. 5 Jaws Hang a Shark Jaw on the wall. 5 Iron Age Craft Iron. 10 Hot Stuff Reach the Center of the World. 10 Home Sweet Home Craft and place a Sign. 5 Holy Smokes Wear a full suit of Carbon Fiber Armor. 5 High Five Warp in a fifth blockhead 5 Hat Craft and wear a Hat. 10 Hard As Nails Craft Steel. 10 Greenfingers Sow a Seed. 10 Get Over Here! Kill a Scorpion. 5 Genetic Tinkerer Plant a Tulip Seed. 5 Four's a Party Warp in a Fourth Blockhead 5 Fire And Water Find or create Basalt and mine it. 10 Find An Emerald Find an Emerald. 10 Find An Amethyst Find an Amethyst. 10 Find A Sapphire Find a Sapphire. 10 Find A Ruby Find a Ruby. 10 Find A Diamond Find a Diamond. 10 Espressoholic Drink a cup of Coffee. 10 Emerald Portal Upgrade Portal to Emerald. 10 Emerald Pickaxe Craft an Emerald Pickaxe. 10 Emerald Chandelier Craft an Emerald Chandelier. 10 Ding Use an Elevator. 5 Diggy Diggy Hole Mine Stone with a Pickaxe. 10 Diamond Portal Upgrade Portal to Diamond. 10 Diamond Pickaxe Craft a Diamond Pickaxe. 10 Diamond Chandelier Craft a Diamond Chandelier. 10 Decorator Paint something. 10 Conspiracy Theory Craft and wear a Tin Foil Hat. 5 Color Splash Dye an item of Clothing. 10 Clothing Craft and wear an item of Clothing. 10 Clean Energy Craft and place a Solar Panel. 5 Circumnavigator Get right around the entire Planet. 10 Chef Cook a Dodo Stew or a Fish Curry. 5 Bronze Age Craft Bronze. 10 Brighter Light Place a Lantern. 10 Blue Fury Defeat a Cave Troll. 5 Blockmarket Buy or sell something at a Trade Portal. 5 Bling Craft a Gold Pickaxe. 10 Attraction Use a Magnet to extract Iron Ore. 5 Archer Fire an arrow from a bow. 5 Ankle Biter Catch a baby Shark in a Bucket. 5 Angler Catch a Fish with a Fishing Rod. 5 Amethyst Portal Upgrade Portal to Amethyst. 10 Category:Achievements Category:Wont recive (bugs) Category:Content